


Who the fuck let them on twitter?

by Insanity (xXIronStrange_StuckyXx)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, BAMF Tony Stark, Crossover, Eh I don't even know anymore, F/F, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Hamilton happens in a chapter, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If You Squint - Freeform, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker is a Meme, Peter is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a PR nightmare, Well - Freeform, kind of?, weird shit is going to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIronStrange_StuckyXx/pseuds/Insanity
Summary: WARNINGS: Some swearing, homophobia, transphobia, crying Peter Parker, and yeah.IronMan @youknowwhoIamOh no, I have made a mistake, @CEO please help me!Death Stare @CEONope, you did this, you are on your own.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 72
Kudos: 262





	1. Tony Fucked Up.

What are those?! @yeeterparkour  
@youknowwhoIam !! YOU ARE DEAD!!!!!

IronMan @youknowwhoIam  
What did I do??

What are those?! @yeeterparkour  
YOU ATE MY BAGELS!!!!!! @MamaSpider

IronMan @youknowwhoIam  
NONONONONONONONONO DON'T CALL HER! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo!

Knife @MamaSpider  
He will be dead soon.


	2. MJ?????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toe eating shit
> 
> Also pls read the comments, I will most likely post a comment explaining why I don't post, or just this I could use your input on. I also would kindly ask you to take a look at my Twitter. I post things like random shit, updates, and memes. I go by @SavalindaS bc why not. Know that is not my real name, obviously. I am a person with trust issues, half my friends don't even know my name. So if you want to call me something, just call me insanity bc I am going insane during this ducking quarantine. So have fun, I must now go die. 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪💣💣💣🔨💋💓

What are thoes!? @yeeterparkour  
@doilooklokeicare what the fuck?  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yO28Z5_Eyls

Blm @doilooklokeicare  
Shit he found it.

IronMan @youknowwhoiam  
Well, Peter what is this then?  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jPCJIB1f7jk

What are those!? @yeeterparkour  
WTF how did you find thay??????????!!?!?????!

IronMan @youknowwhoiam  
I have my ways

\---------------------  
Peter Parker has created a group chat  
Peter Parker added Tony Stark Steve Rogers Bruce banner Sam Wilson Wanda maximoff vision Thor Clint Barton Natasha romanov Stephen strange Shuri deadpool Loki and Bucky barnes to unnamed chat  
Peter Parker changed chat na!e to Earth's for waters

Tony: Wtf if this?  
Peter: isn't it obviously a gc?? And you call your self a genius  
Deadpool: baby boy!  
Peter: wade stop it  
Deadpool: awwwwwwww :'(  
Peter: wait no dont cry call me whatever  
Deadpool: :D  
Tony: again Wtf. AND WHY IS DEADPOOL HERE?!?????

To be continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck. My laptop is broke, I have to.do this on an Amazon tablet, fml sorry that I did not post for a while. My grandfather, who basically raised me bc my mother is a bitch, sadly passed away and I needed some time to get myself back to the person I was. Welp, time to go yeet myself off of the apartment building!


	3. Fml Fml Fml fml

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shut goes down. I also changed some of the names. Sry I know I am a bitch -insanity

Tony: ok who ATE the shower curtains????????  
Sam:what???!?? Lol  
Stove: wasn't me  
Clint: funny, Steve is so done with our shit he doesn't even question things anymore....  
Peter: IT WAS ME!!!!  
Tony: Wtf kid?  
Peter: sorry, just got hungry,,,,,,, I need to go and eat Steve's shower.curtains  
Steve: but?? I?? Have??? Glass?? Doors!??????  
Peter: munchity crunchity  
Tony: you are grounded. Very grounded.  
Clint: irondad mode:activated  
Tony: I LIKE it, I'm stealing it.  
Tony changed his name to irondad  
Irondad: now, ffs, it is 2am GO TO SLEEP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laptop still broken!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡ FML


	4. GO TF TO SLEEP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol. 🔪🔪🔪💣:O

2:14 am  
Peter: Lafyette!  
Irondad: Wtf kid, go to sleep.  
Peter: but  
Peter: Hamilton = life!  
Irondad: ok who have him access to hamilton??!???  
Peter: you did  
Irondad: no?  
Peter: yes you did, when you were chugging your 54th cup of coffee and had not slept in a week, you said yes for me to see Hamilton  
Irondad: and..... You don't see the problem here.  
Peter: nope.  
Steve: GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP  
Peter: language  
IRondad: language  
Irondad changed Steve's name to language  
Language: really??  
Irondad: yep, but now sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is hell, we all die, fml, FUCK COVID-19, 
> 
> Hamilton is the best thing to happen to me, screw my bf Hamilton has taken his place. PARDON ME ARE YOU AARON BURR SIR?


	5. A little bit of story! (Not Twitter or gc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALEXANDER HAMILTON

Peter was waking fro! The subway station to the tower. The wall was always very boring, aside from counting pigeons and seeing all the graffiti it was not that fun. He wanted to enjoy this walk, so he did what any sensible person would do, he took out his Stark phone and opened spotify. 

How does a bastard, orphan son of a whore, 

Peter sang along perfectly and beautifully soon he was lost in song, he did not care about the people, or the birds. He just sang.

Scotsman dropped in the middle of the Caribbean (sorry misspelled it the first time! Will try to be better!) 

Then he was at the tower, he didn't even realize it. FRIDAY just takes Peter up to the avengers common floor. And starts to record.

Peter, still singing along to hamilton, did not realize he was being watched by almost all the avengers. Thor and Loki were off world. 

Part 2.....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still obsessed with hamilton. I am a fan and am proud! I need to get some suggestions so comment some for me! I will give credit to the people who give me ideas. Have a good day, night or whatever time it is time it is for you! We are so close to 100 kudos! I started was really surprised when we hit 1000 hits, this is the best response I have ever goten! I really truly love you all!


	6. I'm back~~~ pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I was gone for so long! I had a lot of drama going on at home, then school started again.. Bleh I hate having to run a mile every week in pe. Please kill me now.

Peter had continued walking through the tower, getting a snack, going to his room, all while singing Hamilton. By this time he had just gotten to "you'll be back" and was just walking into the lab.

oceans rise (Tony raises an eyebrow) Empires fAll! (Tony's eyes widen) we have seen - 

Peter stops dead in his tracks, and then he turns red. "Please tell me you didn't record that???" 

" Kid, you know I did. " 

Peter looks around the room, for a place to die alone, and spots the perfect revenge.

Twiter_________

What Are Those!?!!!? @yeeterparkour  
@youknowwhoiam. Revenge is so sweet ain't it?

IronDad @youknowwhoiam  
What did you do this time????

What Are Those!?!!!? @yeeterparkour  
@dum-e @no-U @FRI-DAY @Butter-Fingers

Irondad @youknowwhoiam  
Shit, no you didn't

Dum-E @dum-e  
dADdy LoOK i aM lIKe yOu NOw! I tYPe ToO

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the thing with dum-e was inspired, idk who tho. Like I said school started, so I need to plan a schedule for posting, the school have me a chrome book that I can use now. I was thinking every Saturday or Friday, you guys can chose, anyways, time to listen to hamilton while reading more fan fics, Also, TYSM for all the hits and kudos. I never thought it would get this far. I thought it would be like 3 peeps who just stumbled across this and read it. Ily so much and say if you want this every Friday or Saturday in the comments.


	7. Harley is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW HOMOPHOBIA AND MENTIONS OF SUICIDE !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN TWs OF HOMOPHOBIA AND MENTIONS OF SUICIDE!  
> I have marked where the tws start and where they end, just skip if you want to!
> 
> This is the first time using my chromebook, while watching Hamilton.
> 
> HARLEY IS FINALLY HERE!

Potato Gunz @YEEHAWBIACH  
@youknowwhoiam is a bitch, I shot him with a potato gun and he didn't say thank you

Irondad @youknowwhoiam  
Thank you??

What are those?!!!? @yeeterparkour  
Mr. Stark, who is this person, and why did they shoot you with a potato gun? Wait, what is a potato gun?

Irondad @youknowwhoiam  
HARLEY DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM! HE WILL SHOOT ME TOO!

Potato Gunz @YEEHAWBIACH  
Well, darlin' I have made many guns that shoot potatoes, DM me and ill give you the instructions.  
Irondad @youknowwhoiam  
shit

What re those?!!!?  
YASSSSSSSSSSS  
HOMOPHOBIA STARTS SKIP IF UNCONFORTABLE!

Zoom Zoom @FThomphson  
lol, Penis, hacking Tony Stark's account? How did you do that? Wait, you didn't hack it, you probably just sucked someone's dick you gay freak

Irondad @youknowwhoiam  
I wonder how many LGBTQ+ people would come hat on you if I told them to.

What are those?!!!?  
Mr.Stark don't it's fine

Zoom Zoom @Fthompson  
Shut up Penis, go jump off a bridge.

Irondad @youknowwhoiam  
Alright that's it. NEVER and I mean NEVER talk to my kid ever again, if you so much as look at him, @MamaSpider @CEO @AmericaAss @GreenBean @RedBitch @Thunder @MischeiviousSnek and @WhoreMachine will all come and tear you apart, limb by limb.

Zoom Zoom @FThopmson  
Yes sir

HOMOPHIBIA ENDS HERE

Peter Parker's DMs

Peter: So, gimmie the gun  
Harles: Fine but first, we need to annoy the mechanic...  
Peter: Lets get you and Shuri on a plane!  
Harles: Shuri?  
Peter Ta'Challa's sister.  
Harles: Ok, you get the plane stuff figured out. I will plan out how we will ruin his life.  
Peter: sounds like a plan!  
Harles: see you soon Darlin'

Earth's for waters

Peter: Mr.Stark?  
Irondad: Yeah?  
Peter: Can I go to Tennessee? I want to go see nashville.  
Irondad: I do 't see why not. I'll get a plane ready? Why do I feel like you're planning something?  
Peter: Yay! Time for a flight!

Pete and Harles

Pete: The plane is on it's way, I am on it, I will pick you up, the circle back and go to Wakanda for Shuri.  
Harles: Good, I got this all planned out.

NEXT DAY

Harley and Peter are sitting on the couch in Tony's lab, he did not yet know that Peter got Shuri and Harley on that plane. 

Tony walks in, Hot pink giltter Shoots everywhere, "WHAT THE FU-"  
"LANGUAGE!" all three shout at the same time  
"Fuck, Peter....."  
"SHIT RUN HARLEY! SHURI WE GOTTA GO!" And as they ran out they grabbed the coffee pot, and Tony's cup of coffee  
"PETER! LOOK OUT!" And just like that his spidey sense went off and he ran headfirst into a wall.  
"(хдх)"  
"Peter!? You Ok?" Shouted Stark  
"Ow"  
Just like that, enter Dad mode, and Peter was at the medbay. 

2 weeks of pranks went on, Peter and Harley got closer and closer, spending more and more time together. Today was the day that they got the biggest surprise.

"MR.STARK!!!!!!!! I THINK I KILLED HIM"  
"Good! I'll get peace!"  
Harley walks in all red  
"Stark, I think I'm about to die."  
"Peter what did you do???"  
"I just kissed his cheek! Idk what I was thinking!"  
"⊙▂⊙ U▂U ⊙▂⊙"  
"Mr.Stark?"  
"You what now?"  
"Kissed his cheek?"  
"Was nice knowing you Peter!"  
Harley walks over to peter and picks him up, yes just picks him up  
"What the- HARLEY!"  
"Nope, mine now."  
"MR.STARK HELP!"  
"Nope, you did this to yourself."  
Harley just left with Peter  
Next thing ya know Harley had his lips on Peters  
"h-harles"  
"shhhhhhhhh"  
"Thank you" Peter says as he wraps his arms around the much taller boy.

Tbc (Tomarrow or Monday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter, Sorry if it does not make sense. Can we all just say FUCK 2020?? 
> 
> This was rushed, but I just really needed some Peter x Harley.
> 
> I am going to start turning you people into characters so if you want to be included in the next chapter, just comment what you would like your name to be, and I will choose one lucky person using a random picker. I will not judge what you want your name, but I will not choose it if it is homophobic, racist, mean, or any kind of hate. Do you all want Harry Osborn to be added to the characters? Let me know! Have a good day! Bye boys girl and non-binary friends!
> 
> Edit: So, about 2 minutes after posting this, I got word of Chadwick Boseman's death I posted on my twitter about it, but if you don't go to my page, I will be rewriting the next chapter to include Ta'Challa. But, I don't feel comfortable writing about him without him actually being here. I am sorry to any who wanted him to be a main character, he will only be in one more chapter, I will include a mission gone wrong, if that is emotional for you, please skip the chapter, it is not a must read chapter for this fiction. Please respect this decision for it is something that I need to do so I don't cry every time I write a chapter. It may take longer to get chapters out because I am doing a complete rewrite of all 13 chapters I had written out to remove him from them, I will never watch Black Panther, Infinity War, and Endgame the same again. My life was changed when I saw him on the screen, not because of his skin color, but because he embraced it. He made people feel ok about themselves. He was an amazing person, taken from this world too soon. Now he is in a better place. I am pissed off at this year for taking so many people from this earth, for giving us a plague, for shaking the world until we are forced to rebuild, for giving us fires and hurricanes, for whenever we think it is getting better, throwing a new obstacle our way, trapping the abused with their abusers. We need something good for once this year. And I have no idea if that will ever happen. We need to help others to get through this. If you need to talk to someone, I am here! Contact me through my twitter messages, I don't have a phone, but I check my twitter daily. I will never pressure you into following me, I will not pressure you to share details you don't want to, you can even send me one message, and I will reply, I PROMISE! I need to go now, but please I will reply within 12 hours, if I don't spam me. I will keep my promise. I will post on Monday. goodbye.


	8. B-brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death of a semi-major character!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad chapter, please don’t hate me for this.

Just as Peter and Harley were finishing up their hug, the alarms started going off, very loud.  
“Peter! Suit up! We gotta go! NOW!”  
“Got it, sorry harles, I gotta go!”

You may ask what was happening? An attack, aliens were attacking New York again.  
When everyone got to the streets to see it, they were glad they had invited King Ta’Challa to join them in a visit. 

“We must get all the help we can, Peter, go inside and get Shuri on the com units. She needs to be involved.”  
“Got it Mr.Stark!”  
Just like that Peter is rushing inside the tower, looking for Shuri.

Outside, the Avengers have started to fight when they hear static in the coms, indicating someone new has been added. 

“Shuri, what do you got for us?” Stark, always looking for new information.  
“Aliens----Help--------Injuries”  
“Brother?”  
“FRIDAY where is Ta’Challa?”  
“King seems to be trapped under some rubble, his suit is damaged by the alien tech, he is very injured”  
“Tell Bruce and Cho to get a Medbay ready” 

Tony Peter and Bruce all went and found King Ta’Challa  
He was bleeding fast, barely awake.  
“Common kitty cat, stay alive for that sister of yours.”  
“Y-yea” Then he passed out  
Three hours later he is awake, he is talking, and telling Shuri how much he loved her, any person could tell something was off, this surge of energy is something called the surge, a good thing before a bad thing.  
He could feel it, he was going. “Shuri?”  
“Yes brother?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too? Why are you saying this? You’re fine? Right?”  
“Call cho.”

He was gone. Gone too soon, but he was in a better place.

\-------------TWITTER--------------

The Avengers @Earthsmighty  
We are sad to announce that as of yesterday, we are down a member. King Ta’Challa was attacked by some of the aliens, his suit was weakened by the alien tech. He was alive and had enough time to tell his family he loved them. We will hold a press conference tomorrow at 9am. 

THE FUNERAL  
Everyone was crying, even Stark, they were good friends. This made it much more real, he was really gone. Shuri was broken, she never came out of her room, Peter cried all the time, he not only lost someone he looked up to, he lost one of his best friends. Peter was trying to make things better for her, reminding her he is there, her brother was still gone, her happiness was dying slowly. He soon was so depressed that he was at the same level with Shuri. Then something happened.

THE DREAM  
“Shuri”  
“Shuri!”  
“SHURI!”  
“Wha-what, Brother?”  
“We are in your dreams, but yes it is me.”  
“I’ve missed you!”  
“As have I”

And so Suri had a way to talk to her brother. She was still sad he was dead, but she still had him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So he won’t be in any future chapters, but I didn’t want him entirely dead. I am sorry but next chapter Harry will be introduced.


	9. WHO LET THEM IN IKEA!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired, by someone, I don't remember their name, but please give credit to them for the idea.

"Come on Harley! We gotta go!"

"Yeah yeah Peter, I'm coming."

"We have got to get as much as we can, he doesn't think we will get much, but lets prove him wrong."

"Peter... are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Harley, is it ever a good idea to let three of the most chaotic gay, and lesbian, teens into an ikea with so much money we could buy the place? accually, thats a good idea."

"Peter, no, we are not buying the whole store."

"But, ok, I can see why"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, there seems to be a problem"

"What is it FRI?"

"Peter, Harley, and Meme Queen have all left."

"Meme Queen? Nevermind, they all left?"

"Yes sir"

"Shit, how big of trouble am I in this time?"  
\---------------------------------------------------------

"BRO, LOOK AT THAT CHAIR!" You could hear Shuri's screech throughout the whole building.

After about 3 hours of buying everything, they were going to head home. But wait, you didn't think I would let you off with out telling what happened inside? Here is how it went.  
\--------------

"Harley!!!!" Peter screamed while jumping into Harley's arms

"9/10, gay, but could be gayer."

"Harley! We need to play a game......"

"NO NO HIDE N SEEK"

"Hide n' seek"

"Am I really the most mature one here?"

"yes."  
\----------------------------------

'Sir, there seems to have been a large amount charged to your card."

"What? how much?"

"593,854"

"O-O Where?"

"Ikea"

TBC, because I need to go to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to put as notes here....
> 
> If humans feel butterflies in our bellies, does that mean butterflies feel humans in their bellies?
> 
> Is butter just food lotion?
> 
> Bar code scanners scan the white part, not the black.
> 
> The fact that you cannot control your own organs is like not having admin privileges in your own body....
> 
> Have a nice day!


	10. Ikea pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow 150 kudos, I never thought I would get far like this. I always thought it would be the kind of thing you would find, read, and then leave, but now people like it?!??!? Wow, I would kill for you all!

"Sir?"  
"Sorry Fri, just processing, who is at Ikea?"  
"Peter, Shuri, and Harley"  
"Shit"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to go, we spent way to much"  
"your right peter"  
"You're, shuri"  
"d-did you just correct me? out loud?"  
"What?"  
"what?"  
"Ok, bye Random! We will see you next time we need to cause chaos!❤😄❤" \------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"YEEET"  
"PETER NO-"  
"Oh shit he dead"  
What happened? you may ask, well, Peter through the brand new Ikea desk across the room, smashing it by Tony.

I will leave you with this, figure out what happened next, see you in the next chapter!

Petey-Pie: "Mr.Stark? do you ever hear someone narrating our lives?"  
Tony Stank: "What? no?"  
Petey-Pie: "Oh, ok"

:) Go to sleep :) I love murder :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I used someone's name, also 2 chapters in a day? Yes, because yes.


	11. Back to twitter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! love you all! there are a few mentions of the 9/11 attacks, but I feel as though I need to mention them.

Steve Rogers @Americasass  
Today we need to come together and remember the fallen heroes of 9/11, thank you for your sacrifice.

Irondad, Death Stare, Knife, and 10k+ have retweeted this  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Irondad @youknowwhoiam  
Peter, where are you? Friday says you are in your room but I don't see you anywhere?

What are those!?!!!? @yeeterparkour  
So you take to twitter?  
Irondad @youknowwhoiam  
Yes, so the world can know how stupid you are.  
What are those!?!!!? @yeeterparkour  
I'm in the vents with Clint :)  
Irondad @youknowwhoiam  
SHit, get down, it is dangerous

What are those!?!!!? @yeeterparkour  
#irondad

Trending  
1\. #Remember911  
2\. #irondad  
3\. #VentRatClint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, we need to remember 9/11, do anything at all to respectfully remember the lives that were lost on that one day 19 years ago. People died, people survived. Many people say "Move on from the past, and focus on the future." No, ignore that. Focus on what happend in the past. Focus on what we learned from the past, to change the future. 19 years ago today, we were forced to the ground, we were unsure of what was going to happen next. But we got back up, and we did again and again. We need to remember those who were killed. We need to stay strong. "Today, our fellow citizens, our way of life, our very freedom came under attack in a series of deliberate and deadly terrorist acts." George W. Bush said that, but he also said this, "But they have failed. Our country is strong." Remember not only the people who died, but their families. 2,977 people died, that is almost 3,000 people who kissed their loved ones goodnight for the last time. Almost 3,000 people who were praying that they would get to see their, son, daughter, brother, sister, husband, wife, mother, father, etc. again. Almost 3,000 people who were crying all day and night as they got the news. Almost 3,000 people who needed proof good was left in the world. And it is. Good is hiding everywhere in this world. “Life is a mix of good and bad phases. Make the most of the good times, and never lose hope during the bad times.”  
> ― Dr Prem Jagyasi Focus on the good. We will recover from COVID-19, we may never go back to the way life was, but we will survive, we will need to lean on one another, but we will survive this, we can survive anything if we do it together. So wear a mask, stay 6 feet apart, and remember, we will get back up once more.


	12. WoRK wOrk ANGELICA~ woRk WoRk ELIZA~ and PEGGY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite boys get a new human to befriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fucketh am I doing with my life?

My Dad's a lizard @HairyFairy  
I am finally coming back to New York!

WHat Are Those?!!!? @yeeterparkour  
Who the fucketh gave you the great idea not to tell me?!?!?!?!?!

My Dad's a lizard @HairyFairy  
Parker?

Irondad @youknowwhoiam  
NOpe no child I know shall be in acquaintance with an Osborne.

What Are Those?!!!?  
Screw you, I've know him forever. 

Irondad @youknowwhoiam  
WHO CORRUPTED PETER?!?!

My Dad's a lizard @HairyFairy  
Peter can we meet up? I wanna meet your friends again, Mj and Ned was it?

Irondad @youknowwhoiam  
no

What are those?!!!?  
YESSSSS!!! YOU CAN MEET HARLEY TOOO!!!! DM me!

T.B.C!!!!!!! I KNOW I AM DA EVIL MWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I didn't add Harry...... sorry? Hope you like him. Just so you know, I am going off what I imagine Harry as, I have no idea who he really is, I just like the idea of Stark getting upset that Petey-pie would hang out with Osborne's son.
> 
> Hmmmm what to do as a speech from the heart this week? How about, you matter no matter what? Even if your family disowns you, I am still here, I still love you, YOU MATTER, to me, to others, I am sure there is at least 3 people who care for you no matter what. Have a good day today, because you aren't like me, and wake up thinking it is Sunday, starts to put on a stupid dress, and get in my car to go to church just to figure out it is Saturday, now I have to go take down a tree in my backyard because we had a second windstorm and the tree was damaged in the first one. I also have not left my house for about 10-ish days? so going to church was a good thing almost? Also, how come I can say "Have a nice day" without a problem but when I say "Enjoy the next 24 hours" I get in trouble for threats?


	13. Hmmmmm crossover???????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our bois are in the city when 
> 
> "What the fuck? Is that fucking Georgie Washing Machine??"

1781 The battle of Yorktown  
"Alexander!" There were loud booms everywhere, all over the place was bloodied bodies.

"Wha-" Of course he fell into a fucking portal. Wait PORTAL??

Present time

The boys (Petey, Harls, and Haiy Head) are walking down the streets of New york when Peter walks into a man in a blue coat.

"S-sorry sir!" Peter was quick to apologize  
"No, I'm sorry- are you alright?" The man was looking at peter, Peter had his eyes wide and looked very shocked

"A-ale-alexander H-hamilton?" 

"Yes? Where am I?"

"You are in New York City! In the year 2020!"

"2020!? You must be lying, I can assure you the year is 1781."

dot dot dot. I am sorry it is short. I might take a break, and venture off into other fandoms, like the Hamilton one or whatever I can find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol whay the fuck did I write this? Sorry I have not updated in so long. School sucks, except English class, I can write in that class. I think if I get some spare time I will start releasing some short fics about Washingdad and Jamilton, because I live off of that right now.


	14. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, sorry I did it again, got bored of this and my brain is making me find something new.

Sorry this has been discontinued, I have school, I am in the school's Stage Crew, and have my 'duties' at home to deal with. I also kind of got bored of the MARVEL fandom, and started reading a lot, and I mean A LOT of historical books about the founding fathers, and mothers (Mothers? Or is there a new term they use now that we consider Abigail Adams and Dolley Madison founders?) of America. I will still post short stories, maybe one or two chapters in each. I am also writing a lot in real life, I am writing poetry that I might post on here just to get feedback on it, I am also writing down song lyrics that I love, weather it be just a few lines or the whole song, I will write it down. I am that one kid who is on meds because they are too 'crazy' to be off them, and with the meds, are side effects that are not on the bottle, like loss of interest in things I normally love to do, like write on AO3, I do not know if it is the meds causing this, or just me, but the meds are a possibility. I am sorry to leave you guys with another incomplete fiction, I know there are a lot out there, but I was not happy with how it started coming out. I had ideas that I would have loved to put into the story line, but I had no idea how to fit them in. I wanted to do something where Peter had a younger sister named Ace Riley-Parker, she always 'aces' tests and is almost as smart as Peter and Stark, but I had no idea how to keep it realistic, like keeping it with the fact that Peter's parents died when he was really young. I would have wanted her to be about 13-14 years old, and Peter around 18-19, but I just did not know how to fit it in properly. Anyways, this is the last you will hear from me for a while, I will end up posting mostly about the Hamilton fandom now because it is really adorable. I hope you have a nice day, night, morning, or afternoon!

-S.R.A  
(Yes my real initials)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, first chapter out, I will work on my other fic as well, I am just figuring out the timeline I want, because I care for each of you! Once again, check out my twitter! I know it is stupid, but hey, I do have a poll up rn!  
> https://twitter.com/SavalindaS
> 
> Also, sorry it is short, I just wanted to get it out soon as possible.


End file.
